Killing Bella Swann
by PrincessOfEternalDawn
Summary: I hate Bella don't you? Well what if there was an awsome girl named Miranda to take her place by Edward. Theres only one problem they have to kill the evil Bella first.
1. Chapter 1

ok so i love twilight just so u guys know... but i want edward ALL TOO MYSELF!!!!!!! NO ONE ESLE CAN HAVE HIM!!!!!!

i guess i'm supposed to tell u i dont own twilight???

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stupid Bitch

"BELLA SWAN IS SUCH A STUPID BITCH!!!!"

I'll explain my freakout in a sec.

Hi my name is Miranda Ravenhair and about and i just moved to a small town called Forks in washington. I used to live in South Carolina but my dad was relocated for his job because he makes cars and they wanted him to work in a plant out west. Its pretty boring here there isn't a lot to do. No one really likes me at Forks high school and I don't know why. Mom says its because their jealous of how pretty I am but I don't really think I'm pretty just average maybe less. But I'm used to hearing that.

Girls always hate me because of my long black hair and bright green eyes. Theonly person whos been nice to me is this really awesome guy named Edward but he's kinda weird for some reason and I can't figure out what it is but he's gorgeous so it doesn't really matter. I think he might be in love with me because I'm the only one pretty enough for him at least that's what my sister says. I think it might be because im not all preppy and popular like the other girls at school. Theres this girl named Bella Swan whos constantly bugging him but he usually just blows her off because hed rather hang out with me maybe he'll ask me out soon?!?

It all strated when I was in math class and we were doing the thagorus theorum. He got it right away but math isn't my good subject so I asked him for help cause he sat next to me. Edward explained to me how to do it and I understood it ever since thanks to him. Wed never talked before but ever since that happened weve been together a lot even though that bitchy girl bella is always trying to tag along he even had to save her life once what a nusiance. Shes just so fucking plain and boring I can't stand it she wears all those cute little pink sweaters that show major cleavage and that's the only reason Edward liks her at all otherwise hed be totally rapped up in me because im way better looking only im not a huge SLUT. Shes slept with mike and Eric and now won't even talk to them so what does that say?!?

So anyways ever since Edwards been interested in me its been a huge battle between the slut bella and me except im not really fighting cause shes a petty bitch who keeps sabotaging my relationship with the most beautiful man on he planet. She's so dumb to like last week the teacher asked her what Christopher Columbus' ship was and she said the mayflower how stupid can you be?!? (seriously I can see bella doing this can't you?!?!?!) yesterday when she did this Edward rolled his eyes at her rand put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me down the hall it was amazing like having a boyfriend witch Ive never had before.

Something was really weird about it though because the second his hand went around my shoulder I got really cold when id expect to be warm because of being excited about it but no Edward's skin is like a rock on a realllllllly cold day. I think he might have a blood disorder because of it and because hes really pail to. Bella's crazy though and says his skin feels like granite (I just wanna know why the little whore knows what his skin feels like so I can kick her ass!!-Right girls???) but I think its really soft just cold.

"Why do you have you're arm around me?" I asked kinda shifty.

"Does it bother you?" Edward asked his voice really smooth.

I felt like my heart skipped a beat. "No it doesn't bother me why do you think it should.

He did anamazing crooked smiled at me. "usually it bugs girls but I'm glad your ok with it,"

Just then Bella Swan appeared around the corner and stoped dead in her tracks (hahaha I wish shed stop dead in her tracks literally).

"OMG Edward why are you touching the new girl?" she wined coming up to the two of us and pouting.

"Because I like her.' Edwards voice was really cold towards the crazy Bella.

She pouted again "but I thought you liked ME! What's wrong with ME!!!???"

"Uh well I dunno maybe its because you're a crazy bitch" I thought and Edward smiled and laughed like he could read my mind it was really weird.

I guess bella didn't want me to be happy because before I know it she's jumping at me and scratching me with her fingernails and pulling my hair (can totally see bella going all crazy bitch like that can't you?!?!)

"your gonna die bitch!!!" she yelled down the hall so that a teacher peeped his head out the door.

"BELLA SWAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" he yelled and rushed out of the room pulling bella off me. "GO TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Are you okay Miss Ravenhair?" he asked much more calm now as I clug to Edward.

"Yeah im fine since I have Edward." I smiled with a little whimper but it was starting to not hurt as much since Edward was clinging to me.

The teacher left and the halls started to clear but still I held onto Edward and we didn't move we just stood there like time had stood still and we never had to move again.

"Miranda I really like you" said Edward as he clung to me "I want you to go out with me s o I can protect you will you do it?"

I grinned the biggest grin of my entire life. "oh my god Edward of course I will I can't imagine anything better then dating you!!!"

"Great looks like were an item then " he held my hand proudly and serenly "would you like a ride home from school."

"I'd love one" I blushed and smiled sparkilly up at him.

It was the best ride home ever we just talked ant talked about how many things we had in common like the same music movies interests it was like talking tp a soul mate you didn't know you had like just that amazing (unless you know the fealing its really hard to describe -amiright??) and as I shut the car door when I got home he blew me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow beautiful," he smiled like he was a little embarrassed and drove away leaving me the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life.

Now I just had to get rid of htat little slut Bella.

* * *

well what did u think??? NO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FIC BE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Dreadlock octapus bitch

wOw i'm lazzzy lol. lifes busy haha. oh and STFU if you dont like miranda she's my oc so like it or suck it!!!!! and shes not a mary sue ok??? BELLA is a mary sue!!!

* * *

The next day at school everybody was taking about how me and edward were going out. At first it was embarrasing but then I realized how jealous everybody was. and by everybody i mean everybody. There's this girl Jess who tried to be my friend but i don't really like her because shes to ordinary and normal well she has a crush on Edward.

I thnk all the guys are gay for him to. Like theres this really annoying guy named mike who lieks to follow me around. Hes really hot but he doesn't have a brian. Whenever Edwards around he pays more attentiont o him then he does to ME! Eric does the same thing and its driving me nuts because edward IS NOT GAY.

So we walk into school and jess comes up to me and is like: "Hi Miranda, I see your dating Eddy now."

"Eddy nobody calls him Eddy what's wrong with you?" I say.

"well I think its indearing," she smiles like an idiot.

"It isn't so knock it off," Edward defends himself finally and pulls me awau from jess. thank god cause I can't stand that squirrelfaced bitch.

"Hiiiiii, EDWARD!!" we ran int o mike. Seriously what kind of luck were we haveing today?!?! "My arn't you looking lovely today!!!"

"How many times do I have to tell you i'm not gay?!?!" edward snaps and punches mike in the face. I'm cool with gay people but EDWARD ISN'T.

"Owwww... How dare you?!" mike wines and cries while sobbing of to a corner.

"Edward darling hw could you do such a think??" i ask cause mike's not so bad just gay.

The next person we ran into was my archnemisis.....

The ugly............

the evil.............

BELLA.

but she looked wayy different today. she had on way to much eyeliner and wore white makeup on her face like she was trying to be a goth. no she was trying to be a Cullen cause theyre relaly pale. But she'll never be a Cullen she just pretends.

She started crying the second she sees us and her eyeliner runs down her face like pools of octapus ink splashing from her face. her hairs matted into dreads and make her look even mpore like an octapus. wow she really let herself go already but she's dressed like a slut with fishnets and a black miniskirt that looks bad cause she's gained to much wait to wear it and it makes her look like a pig in pumps.

"Edward how COULD YOU?!?!" she yells through the hallway. "HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!!!!"

He finally looses his cool. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!"

I turn away as they scream at each other not sure of what to do. i just know the bitch has to die.

* * *

oOoOoOo what did u think?!? what did bella do to edward that was so horrible??? find out in the next chapter!!!!!


	3. Edwards big secret

k so i lost the will too write this cause u ppl r mean!!!!!! u don't no a good story when u see 1!!! WELL i wrote the next chapter because i love this story and i odnt care if u don't!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Edward dear what's wrong," i asked friendlyly and give him the biggest embrace of his life.

"I dont wanna talk about it here its too crowded," I could see tears flying down his face likea river had erupted from his eyeballs.

"Well then why dont we go someplace less crowded my darling?" i frowned and lead him away to a nearby janitors closet so he could tell me what was wrong. "Edward you have to tell me i'm you're love I'm you're everything and without each other were nothing so tell me."

I was totally begging by this point just a second from literelly getting on my knees.

He hid his face in one of the mops and wiped away his tears on its brissles.

"No Edward dear come to Miranda I can comfort you"

"Oh God thank you miranda I dont know what I'd do without you," he sobbed into my shoulder getting my ravencolored hair wet with tears.

"Your going to have to tel lme what happened" i frowned beause we both knew it was true.

"Bella... she... she......"

"Just tell me its ok."

"She rapped me."

"SHE DID WHAT?!?!!?!"

He looked out the ground and tears started dripping from his eyes as he hid in shame. "She rapped me. I didnt think itd be possible cause i'm so strong but she found my wakeness and made me weak and i dont wanna go into details because its disgusting but yea she rapped me.

Oh my god i was gonna fucking kill that stupid ugly bitch. i couldn't believe shed violated my perfect innocent angel of a boyfriend. Iw as so glad he could come to me with such a big secret.

"does anybody else knwo about this edward?!?!" i'm still to shocked to calm down cause this is HUGE NEWS.

"just my sister Alice but you might wanna stay awayf rom her she's a little crazy."

"CRAZYS OK AS LONG AS SHE DOESN'T RAPE ANYBODY!!!"

"SHHH CALM DOWN!" edward grabs my shoulders. "I dn't want anybody to know about this so PLEAES keep it quiet!!!!!"

"Of course edward dear you know i'd never betray you my pail darling."

"I know you wouldn't miranda thats one of the reasons i love you so much."

"I love you to edward."

I was so happy he said that. I knew we loved each other but having it said was so much better.

* * *

Aw poor Edward!!! I cant even imagine that would be sooooooo horrible.

REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Talking to Alice

OMG haven't updated in sooooo long bc of flames! But I dont care itll be GOOD for me to write this bc its therapy! So here it is chapter 4 and more to come. HATERS CAN HATE ALL THEY WANT. See how much i care!

* * *

After school me and edward went back to his house to talk to his sister Alice. He said she was kinda crazy I guess she was stuck in a mental prison when she was a live bc she was crazy or something. Well that was amplafied in her after life because she could see the future and it maid her freak out a lot. But I could live with it as long as she wasnt nothing like Bella.

"Alice this is my girlfriend Miranda" said edward as we waked in the door. Thankfully nobody else was home.

"Its wonderful to meet you Miranda!" she examplified. "ive herd so much about you from my brother!" She held out a hand and I could tell she was really friendly. There was a little droll in the corner of her mouth witch made me think thats where some of the crazyness was coming from but I tried not to pay attention to it to much.

"I told her about what bella did to me and how she rapped me," Edward looked down at the ground and I could see his eyes start to well up again. It was so sad.

Alice's lip preceded to tremble. "Oh you pour thing I know its hard for you to talk about. Are you supportive of it Miranda?"

"Of course I support it!" I nodded ginger. "I cant imagine what it was like for him to go through that isn't it terrible?"

"I was rapped when I was a human to, when I was in that mental asslum." she loked downward her gaze refusing to meet mine. "its a really terrible terrible thing and the fact that Bella did that to my sweet brother is awfull.

"Wait all this talk of being human and the after life..." was really confused. "wat do you mean? You're not human are you ghosts?"

Edward smiled crookedly his perfect teeth shining throughout. "no were actually vampires."

My mouth hit the expensive marble floor nearly. "you gotta be kidding me!" I tired to run away but to no available. Alice grabbed my arm and looked at me with kind but crazed eyes. "Your not going any where dear. Now that you know our secret you've gotta keep it or Rosaly might come after you you understand? She doesn't like humans not one bite.

I stopped fighting. "I understand i'll keep you're secret," I swore.

"I trust you completely miranda," said Endward. "I know you will keep it for us."

"Shes very trustworthy I can tell," Alice smiled nodding slightly. "but edward you know Ive been saying for years that we need to do away with Bella. After what she did to you theres not forgiveness left in me okay?"

"But I don't like to kill people," he froned. "That part of my life is over now and I;; never go back to it you no that!"

"I no but she deserves it," Alice said.

"no one deserves that," edward pouted. "No one deserves death even though we can be kiling machines we don't have to be."

"But this is about justise," I argued, grabbing his arm with my soft palm. "Don't you wanna do awy with her evil forever? So she cant rape anyone else?"

"I... I donno..." he was crying again. My poor innocent vamp.

"I think mirand a and me need to have a little talk," Alice winked at me and grabbed me by the wrist. "Let the girls come up with a plan okay?"

She shuffled me away with her hand and we went upstairs to talk. I couldn't wait to conspire with Alice. It was gonna be so good to come up with a plan to make bella gone.

* * *

CH 4 at long last there you go! Sooo what will our heros plan be? Stay tuned!


End file.
